Transformers: Equestria Boys (and girls)
by NotRamjet97
Summary: Twilight, Nitro-x, Electric Storm, and Perceptor are all transported to a mysterious world where ponies walk and talk- and go to this strange institution called 'High School' (characters are Anthro for the most part, sort of an AU Equestria Girls fic) (belongs in 'A new Home').
1. Chapter 1

It was about 11:00 in the morning on an average Wednesday morning; kind of on the chilly side and sort of cloudy. The Autobot Nitro-x was currently doing one of his favorite activities: driving through Canterlot. Okay, he actually enjoyed _racing_ through Canterlot a bit more, but since no one was available, it was just him. Soon he drove past the castle, then the library, then the giant white portal.

Wait, giant white portal? Nitro-x backed up and watched as a yellow unicorn with a red mane emerged. "Perfect!" She whispered just high enough for Nitro-x's audio receptors. "Now to get that crown..."

"Uh-oh." Nitro-x then switched on his recently added cloaking device and began to follow the mare...

**Inside the library...**

"Spike, where is _The Covenant of Primus_?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"It's in _Autobot literature_, Twi," Spike answered.

"Oh, right, thanks." Twilight slipped the book off the shelf and examined it. "Transformer history is interesting, isn't it, Spike?"

"Meh." Spike's mind was more on the picture of his three year old crush Rarity in his head (despite her already having a boyfriend in Fluttershy's twin brother, Starblast).

"Mainly about the myth about the two great monarchs Queen Takara and King Hasbro creating the universe." Twilight paused for a second. "Spike? Have you ever heard of 'Hasbro'?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz I think I've heard of him somewhere before..."

"Doesn't ring a bell to me."

Twilight didn't think much of her assistant's opinion and began searching for a book on this 'King Hasbro'. "Huh, interesting...It says here that the Great King Hasbro sent a swarm of...bumblebees to Earth?"

While she was gone, the mysterious yellow unicorn appeared. "Perfect!" she hissed. "Now to get that crown..." The yellow unicorn suddenly disappeared and tip-hooved towards Twilight...

"Hey, Twilight?" Nitro-x asked.

"In the _creation theories _section, Nitro-x," Twilight called.

Nitro-x made his way through the library (which had been enlarged to fit the Autobots) and soon found Twilight. But, Nitro-x noticed something. "Hey, Twi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your crown floating by that portal?"

Twilight looked behind her and, sure enough, saw her crown flying around the portal. "What the hay?!" Twilight lunged at the crown but she accidentally fell into the portal with the crown!

"Hold on, Twilight!" Nitro-x quickly commed all Autobots. "Attention all Autobots! if you are in the vicinity of the Canterlot Library we need you in the portal, Princess Twilight Sparkle has gone in!"

Nitro-x took a deep breath, and jumped in.

**After a bunch of color...**

Nitro-x slowly got up from the ground. 'Ugh, where am I?'

He looked around to see where he was. It looked more like Earth than Equestria. Curious, Nitro-x stood up. "Nitro-x!" A voice that sounded like his sister called.

"Huh?" Nitro-x saw a red clothed human with a cap and blond hair running towards him. "Uh, hi?"

"Nitro-x! It's me! Electric Storm!"

"Storm?"

"Uh-huh! And Perceptor came too!"

"Yes, and it appears that we've been genetically altered when we entered that portal," Perceptor explained.

"You mean we're...?" Twilight began.

"-Humans?!" Electric Storm concluded.

Perceptor nodded.

Nitro-x and Electric Storm looked at each other, then-

"AAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nitro-x looked around to try and figure out where the heck they were. He soon deducted that they were in a park, nowhere near anyone, except themselves. "So, where the heck are we?" Nitro-x asked.

"I don't know where we are, but it's not Equestria, or Earth..." Perceptor mused.

"Okay, but why are we all humans?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, we're not quite humans, we're actually anthropomorphic ponies," Perceptor explained.

"I'm a pony?!" Storm asked, horrified.

"Precisely!"

"Oh boy, that don't sound good," Nitro-x said.

"Well, I find it a very interesting situation, not to mention that you three are teenagers."

"WHAT?!" The three asked in unison.

"You mean-?" Nitro-x started, but couldn't finish.

"Can we get on a different subject now?!" Prowl asked.

Storm ran to Prowl and hugged him. "Prowl! I missed you sooooo much!"

"Let go of me, you creepy teenager!" Prowl yelled.

"Sweet Primus this is gonna be tough," Nitro-x thought aloud.

"No kidding," Storm concurred.

"Look, can we go find where that mare who stole my crown is?" Twilight asked, hopefully.

"Sure, so, I wonder where the-"

"Freeze!" A man's voice called out.

"What?" Nitro-x calmly asked.

The man came in front of him and revealed that he was a police officer. "What are you kids doing? You should be in school."

"Wha-? No! We finished academy two thousand years ago!" Nitro-x explained.

"Very funny, now you three are coming with me, and as for you two, be on your way."

"Yes, officer." Perceptor and Prowl answered in unison.

"Wha-? Dude!" Nitro-x exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back in a little bit. Trust me," Prowl assured.

"And you think we'll believe you?" Storm asked.

"Yes..."

"No..."

"Look, just wait for us."

"Shut up! You darn kids!" The cop yelled, climbing in to the car and driving towards to the police station.

"So, how do we get them back?" Perceptor asked.

"Um, I don't know, but I think I might enjoy the peace and quiet." Prowl grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Primus this is rough!" Nitro-x whispered through clenched teeth.

Riding in a police car was not one of the items on any of the three turned-teens bucket lists (if they had bucket lists). Electric Storm, meanwhile, was-

"LET ME OUT! I'M INNOCENT, I TELL YA! _**INNOCENT!**_"

That gave Nitro-x an idea, "Hey! We're home-Oaf!" The three teens were thrown into the back of the front seat by the police car pulling to a sudden stop.

"Now you come with me," The cop ordered, grabbing Electric Storm's hand.

**Meanwhile...**

"Prowl, shouldn't we do something?" Perceptor asked.

"Like what? You're the genius," Prowl replied.

"Prowl! I am ashamed! What would Leroy Jethro Gibbs think of you?"

"I don't know, he only investigates matters involving the navy or marines."

"But would he let three innocent kids get arrested?"

"They need their education."

"Ugh! Just help me get those kids back!"

"Alright Perceptor, alright."

**The School...**

Now, Electric Storm, Twilight, and Nitro-x were all waiting outside the principal's office, getting ready to run like there was no tomorrow, but something was keeping Twilight. They were looking at a poster, about the school prom (something Nitro-x and Storm could care less about). But something was nagging at Twilight. "How does she have my crown?"

She was referring to the yellow unicorn girl in the red dress, which was as red as her hair, and on her head was a crown that looked like Twilight's.

"So, I guess we know who to kill now, huh?" Nitro-x asked.

"No! We're not going to kill her! I don't want to hurt anypony, I just need that crown back!"

"Why do you care so much about that crown? You don't care about fashion, what's with you?"

Twilight sighed, then. "Well, its...real special..."

Nitro-x gave Twilight a "I don't believe you" look, but nodded anyway. "So, what should we do?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, a shrill ring from the bell alerted the three, but it was merely the end of school bell. Soon kids began coming out and passing by them. The first kid to go by looked a lot like-

"Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight yelled in surprise.

The girl whirled around to see who had called her name. "Someone there?" She asked.

"Rainbow Dash, it's me!"

Rainbow looked at Twilight and gave a nervous chuckle, before bolting out even faster.

"No! Wait!"

"That was...weird." Nitro-x commented.

"No kidding..." Storm concurred.

"Excuse me?" a British accent asked.

The kids looked and saw-

"Perceptor?!"


End file.
